Roc the Skywing
Roc the Skywing Personality Roc is a troubled dragon. A bully. He dislikes himself, so he constantly tries to prove himself to others by being the best. He is the definition of "Fight to the top, Fight dirty." He kisses up to his superiors, and throws them under the bus once he surpasses them. His goal is to be the highest ranked, the one with the most power. He holds himself high on a pedestal, and never truly reflects on his past mistakes. He seems to even have an inability to. He represses memories of things he's done wrong because he doesn't feel strong enough to handle them head on. Instead, he serves his own selfish needs, and doesn't really think when he does. He, unfortunately for himself and others, is smart in all the wrong ways. He had the potential, truly, to be something great. A teacher, a scientist. Perhaps, if he had been raised by his mother, he would have. But his father taught him to be the king of the hill, and nothing else. He is an expert at manipulation, and can turn best friends against each other, and convince dragons to do things they never would have in the past. In a position of power, he could do terrible things. Thankfully, he never reached a high enough place. His friends are mostly ones he's suckered into his trap, people he thought could be useful. If they aren't, or if they stop serving their purpose, he stops talking to them. Just no contact. Truthfully, I pain to think about what he could have been, had he been around the right people. Backstory Roc was born into a small and somewhat broken family. His mother was a caring individual, taking time to take care of those around her. But his father was a military man, always talking about survival of the fittest and finishing first. From an early age, his parent went their separate ways for obvious reasons. Roc was made to go with his father, and hardly saw his mother due to his own father's bitterness over the separation. He quickly learned to never disappoint his father, and always be on task. He taught him how to fend for himself, even if it meant using dirty tactics. He was a bully at school, and a kiss up to teachers, even back then. He was an expert at leading a double-sided life, the perfect angel for his teachers, and a hellspawn for his fellow students. He excelled at the academy, and was quickly enrolled for training as a SkyWing soldier, just as his father had been. But there was a holdup. Roc was not good in combat. He was so used to excelling, he never truly tried, even if his life depended on it. He was used to everything being easy, his life handed to him on a silver platter. He was too busy slashing and biting to think about what his opponent may do or what he should do. Whenever anyone tried to tell him how to get better, he yelled at them and told them he could beat them in battle blindfolded. He never practiced outside of the training battles. Eventually, he did get better, but was still the lowest ranked in his squadron. At one point, the heads of combat training announced that they were cutting some of the worse-off students. Roc, however, was still SOMEHOW surprised when he was told he was facing elimination from his class. At first, he was angry, and prepared to yell at his superior, but his cooler, angel boy side told him he could buy himself another chance. He had recently overheard his father talking with another of his rank, an attack on the Seawing Summer Palace. He told his superior he knew about the attack, and begged him to let him prove himself in battle. He knew if he was kicked from the academy, his father would be furious, nearly enough to disown him. When his superior declined, he threatened to leak the plans for the attack on the enemy. His superior seemed appalled, but agreed to his terms. He did get to fight at the Attack on the Summer Palace, but was killed by Axolotl the Seawing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Deceased Characters